The present invention relates to a device for finishing or framing an opening in a wall or other panel, and more particularly to such a device which provides a means for mounting an electrical fixture, such as wall plate or a wall-mount telephone, to a wall.
In electrical wiring, it is known to use a conventional box having four sides, a back, and an open front. Such a box is commonly used in higher voltage wiring applications, and its use is generally mandated by local building codes or ordinances. This conventional box is typically mounted to a structural member, such as a two-by-four stud, within a wall.
In lower voltage wiring applications, such as for telephone or television installations, it is usually not necessary to use such a heavy duty conventional outlet box. To install such low voltage wiring, an opening is formed in the wall or other panel to provide passage of the wiring therethrough, to allow the wiring to reach the intended room or equipment. After forming such an opening in the wall, it is generally desirable to install a device over the opening for mounting a wall plate or other fixture onto the wall. Such a fixture serves to conceal and finish the unsightly opening and provide an aesthetically pleasing passage of the wiring through the wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for mounting on a wall or panel at an opening provided therein which provides a passage for wiring, for framing and finishing the opening in the panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which can be easily mounted on the wall or panel, regardless of its thickness.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which provides a firm and secure mounting to the panel, and which is capable of withstanding a significant amount of pullout force.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is capable of providing a clamping effect on the portion of the wall or panel surrounding the opening therein, to secure the device to the wall or panel.
In accordance with the invention, a device for finishing an opening in a panel having spaced first and second surfaces is provided with a frame for mounting adjacent the first surface of the panel and having an opening therein adapted to communicate with the panel opening. The frame has a first engagement means formed integrally therewith. One or more retainer means, distinct from the frame, is adapted for mounting adjacent the second surface of the panel for mounting the frame to the panel. The retainer means is provided with second engagement means for cooperating with the first engagement means provided on the frame, to secure the frame to the panel. In one embodiment, the first engagement means comprises a plurality of posts extending from the frame through the panel. The retainer means includes one or more cooperating receiving means disposed in the retainer means for receiving and engaging the posts for mounting the frame means to the panel. The receiving means may comprise passages disposed in the retainer means for mating with, and providing a frictional connection to, the posts.